Worst Nightmare
by Frankenstein-Drag-Queen
Summary: Molly Holly experiences the worst possible thing she could have ever imagined!


Title: Worst Nightmare. Author: Kristina Q. Disclaimer: Hmmm... they are not mine. Never have been and never will be. Distribution: Anywhere. Just ask me. Warning: Profanity and references to male/female sexual situations and male/male relationships. Rating: PG-13. Notes: This fic is for my best friend, Antony! Love ya *hugs* I know you will hate this one *wink wink*  
  
The room was darkened. Faint lines of sunlight penetrated the curtains covering the large windows. It was almost noon. The birds were singing beautifully outside. The sounds of that was what woke up Molly Holly from her dream world.  
  
She was greeted by the birds and the faint sunlight. She couldn't think of a better way to wake up. She hugged the covers one final time before stretching her arms and yawning. She then rubbed her sleep-hazed eyes and sighed.  
  
She rolled over onto her side and was shocked with the sight before her!  
  
She instantly jumped away from the bed, bringing the blankets with her to cover up her body. She felt the urge to scream, but was somehow able to keep it back.  
  
That couldn't be true! It was not possible! What was going on here? What was HE doing there?!  
  
She grabbed one of the pillows and slammed it in his face and he woke up with a yelp, startled. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled as he rubbed his face, glaring at her like she was a maniac.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked on the verge of tears. Jesse James looked puzzled, not even considering covering his exposed body. Molly turned around quickly, "And please put on some clothes!" she demanded as she waited for him to cover himself.  
  
Jesse was still confused. Why was she freaking like this? He hesitated for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders and put on his boxers, "There... I'm not naked any longer!" he shook his head at the strange female before him as she turned around.  
  
"Now please tell me what you're doing here..." she managed to say, not even believing he was actually there. She was quivering. Slightly frightened.  
  
"What I'm doing here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, "Yes!" she nearly yelled in frustration, "Don't tell me you can't remember!" Jesse said as he rose from the bed, "Remember what?" she whined.  
  
Jesse took a deep breath "How am I gonna explain this...? You were all over me last night" he just said flat out, not the least surprised by the look of disgust he saw on Molly's face.  
  
"You're lying!" she accused. He giggled slightly, "No, I'm not..." "Yes, you are! I don't believe you!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth!" he stated firmly, "Apparently you had a few drinks in the bar last night and you were flirting all the time! You're very hard to resist" he continued.  
  
"But I don't drink!" Jesse stared at her in complete confusion. "You sure as hell did yesterday!" he nearly laughed, but bit his lip to keep it back when he saw the look on Molly's face. She looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"I still think you're lying!" she kept saying, not believing any of the things he had just said.  
  
"So you think I'm lying?" he slightly laughed, "Yes! And what's so funny?" he asked perplexed. "Well... If you think I'm a liar then why don't you ask the camera?" he said as he pointed at the video camera on the shelf.  
  
"What!?" this time she couldn't suppress a scream.  
  
Jesse nodded, "Yeah, you insisted to videotape us while we... well, you know," he told her. Molly was shocked. She slowly sank down to sit on the mattress, burying her face in her hands. "It can't be true!" she cried, "I'm afraid it is, babe..." "Don't call me that!" she yelled as more tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Jesse held his hands up, "ok, ok! I won't then!" he inhaled deeply as he watched the woman, not knowing what to do. He ended up deciding that it was best if he got dressed.  
  
Molly finally managed to stop crying. "I lost my virginity to... YOU!" she yelled and started crying again when she realized that.  
  
Jesse looked at her. Now it was his turn to be surprised. "You what?" he questioned, "You were a virgin?" he was speechless. "Oh, man! I'm sorry about that. If I had known then I would have been more... I mean... yeah, more careful..." he didn't really know how to say it.  
  
She just glanced at him.  
  
"You sure as hell didn't seem to be a virgin," he suddenly chuckled. "What are you talking about?" Molly could feel tears prick behind her eyes again, "You were amazing!" he just said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Molly had had enough of this now. She didn't want to listen to what Jesse had to say. She just wanted to forget everything! "Will you please leave my room!"  
  
Jesse raised his eyebrows, "Your room? This is my hotel room" he laughed, "Damn, you must have been so wasted last night!" he laughed.  
  
"You think all this is funny, don't you? Do you even realize how serious this is?"  
  
Something clicked inside Jesse's head right there! Holy... "Oh shit... Billy!" he suddenly said as his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Billy? Billy Gunn? What does he have to do with this?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing at the sudden sentence from the man she had obviously spent the night with.  
  
"Nothing!" he quickly said. He could feel his cheeks blush slightly. "Tell me!" her voice was on the verge of being full of anger.  
  
"Ok, but you can't tell anyone! He's... we're... together..." he stammered, not sure whether of not he should actually tell her. "Together? Oh my... do you mean you're a... couple?!" her mouth was agape as she stared at Jesse.  
  
"Yeah..." he admitted.  
  
"Oh my God!" Molly was definitely gonna faint now. She hoped she would. But it didn't happen.  
  
"Would you be interested in a threesome?" Jesse suddenly asked.  
  
... Molly then screamed.  
  
***  
  
Her eyes flashed open as she woke up with a scream. She sat up in her bed, realizing everything had only been a dream. Oh, thank God for that! She sighed and rubbed her face. That was the most horrible nightmare she had ever had!  
  
She sat there for a long moment before she decided that it was best for her to go back to sleep. But she made a mental note to stay away from Jesse the next couple of days. At least!  
  
####### The End ####### 


End file.
